spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Altenated: Jailbreak
Transcript *''[Episode opens at Bikini Bottom Jail*'' *'Narrator:' Bikini Bottom Prison. Home of the worst of the worst and currently of that little miscreant Plankton. Otherwise known as number 6-5-5-3-2-1. *'Prison Guard 1: '''All inmates to A-level! ''of the prisoners leave their cells. Then taps on Plankton's cell Come on number 6-5-5-3-2-1! Let's move it! *'Plankton:' his cell Yeah, yeah! Keep your shirt on! *'SpongeBob:' Psst! Hey, Sheldon! i have a present for u *'Plankton:' SpongeBob!? A present? what? *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs told me to get you away from the Krusty Krab *'Plankton:' What?!?!. Get away from me! *'SpongeBob':Walking Away ''Well! you will NEVER go there! *'Prison Guard 1:' Pipe down pipsqueak! *'SpongeBob: Ok guys! to the training room ill gonna sit on Mrs. Plankton *'''SpongeBob: to Karen from the other side Hi Karen! sends a cake over to the side and SpongeBob lifts up Plankton Look Plankton! Karen came to visit and she brought you a cake! Plankton from his cuff *'Plankton: '''Oh Really? my wife? *'SpongeBob:' Yup your wife *-Camera fades to Krusty Krab- *'SpongeBob': I gave the cake to Plankton from Plankton's Wife *'''Mr Krabs:Crying Nooooo *'SpongeBob:'Whats wrong Mr. Krabs? *'Mr Krabs:' I dont have a wife she is dead *'Plankton:' So honey? Is "you know what" inside? *'Karen:' You mean flour, sugar, milk, and eggs? *'Plankton:' NO! Uh, no. The "secret ingredient." *'Karen:' Oh, you mean love? *'Plankton:' I mean the file? *'Karen:' What!? The file? Well I'm glad you're not the baker in the family! The file! Who'd put a file in a cake? *'Plankton:' the cake and tries to jump over the glass Karen, you got to get me out of here! grabs him *''transition to the cafeteria'' *'Plankton:' his tray on the table Phew... *'Purple Cellmate:' You gonna eat that? *'Plankton:' I'm not even sure what "that" is... *'Purple Cellmate:' Thanks! his fork to eat some of Plankton's food *'Plankton:' Wait a second! I didn't say you could- *'Reggie:' Plankton's milk carton You gonna drink that? Thanks! *'Plankton:' onto the milk carton Hey! I need that! For my bones! and falls onto his food *'SpongeBob:' Tsk, tsk, tsk. Someone didn't finish their beans! *'Light Blue Cellmate:' That's my beans. *'SpongeBob:' Oh. well, enjoy! off *'Plankton: 'lifted up on the Light Blue Cellmate's spoon Wait! Put me down! carried over to the Light Blue Cellmate's mouth Uh oh...put in his mouth You can't eat me! I'm Bikini Bottom's most evil genius! *'Purple Cellmate:' Hey! What did you say? *'Plankton:' inside the Light Blue Cellmate's mouth I say I'm Plankton blast it! *'Purple Cellmate:' You ain't Plankton! onto the Light Blue Cellmate's shirt and Light Blue Cellmate swallows We're all big fans of that maniacal little miscreant! of the other Cellmates start yelling and the Purple Cellmate shows the Light Blue Cellmate his tattoo of Plankton THAT'S Plankton! And you don't look anything like him! *'Plankton:' the Light Blue Cellmate's stomach Hey! I'm in here! I'm Plankton! *'Purple Cellmate:' Ok! That does it! Here comes the pain! is about to punch the Light Blue Cellmate with jet engine sound effects *'Plankton:' Are we at the airport? launched outside, lands on the wall, and a file hits him on the mouth and falls to the ground. The other cellmates begin beating up the Light Blue Cellmate Ahem! HEY! Gather 'round fellow convicts! It is I: the one and only Sheldon J. Plankton, evil genius! *'Plankton's Cellmates:' Gasp! It's him! It's him! *'Plankton: '''Now let me get this straight, you low-lives respect me? *'Purple Cellmate:' Are you kidding? You're criminal royalty! Every crime you committed is more dangerous than the last! *'Reggie:' You're the worst guy in the joint! And that means you're the greatest in our twisted eyes! *'Purple Cellmate: We'd do anything for you big guy! *'''Plankton: evilly With this pack of criminals, I can steal the Secret Formula like that! *''transition to outside'' *'Plankton:' Ok gang! We need to bust out of this joint! Any thoughts? Cellmates begin thinking *'Light Blue Cellmate:' We could wait for parole. *'Brown Cellmate:' We could ask them nicely. *'Plankton:' Yeah, I can see why you're still in jail. THINK, people! We need a plan! *'Whale Cellmate:' We could bust out of here in no time! If only we had some Chum! *'Purple Cellmate:' Yeah! Chum! *'Light Blue Cellmate:' That's what we need! *'Plankton:' Yeah! Good old chum. Say what now? *'Whale Cellmate:' Chum's amazing! *'Brown Cellmate:' That's why you're our hero! *'Reggie:' You're the creator of chum! *'Plankton: '''Chum? What use is chum? *'Purple Cellmate:' It makes a great disguise! ''to a Grab-it Mart. Takes out chum in a bucket and puts it on his face It's working! It's twisting my appearance! inside *'Cashier:' AHHHH! What a hideous monster! cash register and takes out a lot of money Please take this money so I don't have to look at your disgusting features! *'Purple Cellmate: 'face resembles Squidwards and even laughs like him. The flashback ends ''Yeah! Works great till, you know, they caught me. *'Plankton:' You ever tried eating it? *'Purple Cellmate:' Ah heavens no! *'Light Blue Cellmate:''' You know what else chum is great for? Robbing banks! ''to him sneaking to a Bank. He throws a bucket of chum inside and it explodes causing smoke to fog up the room. He then leaves with bags of money and the flashback ends Yeah! The stench of chum is unbearable! *'''Plankton: But have you tried it on a bun? *'Light Blue Cellmate:' No way brother, never! I like my tongue in one piece. *'Whale Cellmate:' Every crook in town uses chum. *'Plankton:' Really? Maybe I overlooked chum's hidden potential! Fellow ne'r-do-wells: If its chum you want its chum you shall have! Luckily, I happen to know the recipe! IT'S TIME FOR A JAILBREAK!!! the rest of his Cellmates cheer *''transition to Plankton's jail cell'' *'Plankton:' Listen up reprobates! Chum requires specialized ingredients of the highest quality! *'Light Blue Cellmate:' Mr. Plankton? out a stinky sock Does this meet your rigid, manufacturing standards? *'Plankton:' Hmm...you there! to the Purple Cellmate Sniff this sock! Purple Cellmate smells the sock and passes out Yes...let us begin! Cultured fungus growth medium! *'Light Blue Cellmate:' Here you go boss! the old sock in the toilet *'Plankton:' Subtropical, vegetal matter! *'Purple Cellmate:' Eh, right here! a banana peel in the toilet *'Plankton:' Organic filler. *'Reggie:' Gotcha covered! a bucket of trash into the toilet *'Plankton:' Hey you! walks over and Plankton takes out a napkin Blow. blows on the napkin ''Live bacterial culture. ''the used napkin into the toilet Now, to secure the containment vessel. the toilet lid close Agitate primarily compound! the toilet And quality inspection! Cellmate opens the lid and the rest of the Cellmates are in awe by the creation Ok boys! I think it's time we evacuated this institution! *'Plankton's Cellmates:' Huh? *'Plankton:' Sigh. IT'S TIME TO BREAK OUT OF PRISON, YOU DOPES!!! *'Plankton's Cellmates:' Oh... *'SpongeBob:' A jailbreak!? I got to warn Mr. Krabs! off *''transition to the Krusty Krab'' *'Mr. Krabs:' a dollar Not bad. If only I could paint him smaller. *'SpongeBob:' MR. KRABS!!! *'Mr. Krabs:' Ahhhhhhh! art What is it!? *'SpongeBob:' Plankton is breaking out of jail tonight! And he's coming to the Krusty Krab with a bunch of criminals to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula!' '*Pants* ''What do we do? *'Mr. Krabs:' Tonight eh? That doesn't leave me much time! This is gonna be close, but we'll be ready for them! *transition back to Bikini Bottom Prison'' *'Prison Guard 1:' over and sees the Purple Cellmate and Reggie Woah-ho-oh there! Why are you two out of your cells? *'Purple Cellmate:' a napkin ''Reggie thinks this hankey smells like Kelp Berries! *'Prison Guard 1:' Oh he does, does he? I'll be the judge of that. ''the napkin and passes out. The Purple Cellmate drags him inside. Plankton and the rest of his Cellmates walk outside *'Plankton:' Chum! Cellmate hands him chum Detonator! Cellmate hands him a bar of soap with wires in it Is this detonator made out of soap? *'Whale Cellmate:' I carved it myself! *'Plankton:' Launch me! Whale Cellmate picks him up and launches him over to the other side of the jail wall. Then he places the detonator on the wall and attempts to run away *'Prison Guard 2:' Freeze Plankton! Hold it right there! *'Plankton:' the detonator as it is about to go off Uh oh...detonator explodes leaving a large crater on the wall It worked! *'Prison Guard 1:' It's a jailbreak men! Quick! To the wall! Before they escape! *'Prison Guards:' Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! begin plugging up the wall with their bodies Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! *'Plankton:' What in the name of electrolysis!? *'Prison Guards 1:' Nice try prisoners! But you'll never penetrate a wall of living guards! Let's round up those escaping miscreants! to move Oh dear! I cannot move! It appears we have become ensnared in our own defenses! *'Plankton:' Oh my! That is a dilly of a pickle! Oh well, if you cannot escape through the back wall, I guess we have to leave through the front door! and the rest of his Cellmates leave through the front gate Quickly my fellow felonons! FOLLOW ME TO THE KRUSTY KRAB!!! Cellmates all cheer *'SpongeBob:' Oh Mr. Krabs! They're almost here! *'Mr. Krabs:' Don't worry SpongeBob! We're ready for 'em! *'Plankton: '''I gave you your freedom, now bring me the Krabby Patty Formula! *'Plankton's Cellmates:' ''all use the Whale Cellmate as a battering ram to bash at the door Heave-ho! Heave-ho! break into the Krusty Krab *'Mr. Krabs:' They got past me! Screams Me restaurant! *'Plankton:' Yes! With my new gang of vicious convicts, you're no match for me now Krabs! Fellow jailbirds, bring me the Krabby Patty formula! *'Whale Cellmate:' Sorry boss. We've looked everywhere for it but we can't find it! *'Plankton:' Did you tried looking in the safe? *'Whale Cellmate:' Oh. open the door to the safe *'Plankton:' EUREKA! evilly *'Mr. Krabs:' Plankton! Don't do it! *'Plankton: '''Sorry Krabs! Nothing can stop me now! ''to get the "formula" but it is pulled up *'Policeman:' Except the law! the safe along with a bunch other policemen *'Plankton:' What's happening!? *'Mr. Krabs:' SpongeBob warned me you're planning a jailbreak so I took the precaution of hiding the entire Bikini Bottom Police Force in me safe! *'Policeman:' Plankton with his baton Come along, Plankton. It's back to jail for you! *'Plankton:' *Groan* Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing buster! *'Policeman:' Plankton again Just move along. *'Mr. Krabs: '''Well, thanks to your hard work, the Krabby Patty recipe is safe! *'SpongeBob:' And you win again! ''Krusty Krab breaks down *'Mr. Krabs:' Yep! I'm a winner! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2014